Cheesy Bread
by KitKatIsACat
Summary: Slades not the only villain in Jump City. The other villains pull a bunch of shit that finally gets acknowledged in this shithole I call my story.


**A/N: Wow, I'm not dead?! Amazing. Sorry for the hiatus on my other story. I don't even know what I was thinking when I made that. This story was made just cause I wish to cheer some of ya lil shits up. Sorry in advance Captain America.**

Had anyone said that Slade would was the only villain in Jump City; many people, including civillians and villains alike, would jump on you immediately. Pun not intended. Although Slade was a notoriously known supervillain, there were other small time villains that destroy the city as well.

Which brings us to our band of misfits, affectionately dubbed as the Teen Titans. The small group of super powered teens were fighting against Control Freak. If you couldn't tell by the name already, you should know that Control Freak was acne faced pudgy teen who insists on being in control. Unlike other villains, he's... Well...

*38 minutes earlier*

"What do you mean Super Smash Bros doesn't include Waluigi?! This is a disgrace!"

The cashier slowly blinked, used to this behavior from Control Freak every Tuesday he graced his unwelcomed totally amazing presence inside of the Game Plaza. "Look man, I just work here. If you've got a complaint against the game, just go to Nintendo." Lazily, his fingers slipped to the button under the desk to be used as a distress signal for the Teen Titans to track. Gerald, a.k.a the cashier, had a feeling Control Freak wouldn't decidingly be more chill about this.

Letting out a scream of rage, Control Freak launched himself at the cashier. Grapping a fistful of the teen's flimsy uniform, he began shaking the adolescent. "Fix this! Why are you even selling this?!"

After screaming at the cashier for fifteen minutes, he pulled out his newest prototype remote and began destroying TVs around the room. Unaware of the Titans that would arrive in just two more minutes.

"Soon you'll be out of business! Then you will learn from selling the incorrect items! Ragh!"

Suddenly, a window to the left shattered and revealed none other than the Teen Titans.

If you were living under a rock for your whole life, allow a thirsty useless bi and ready to die author to describe them in a nutshell. _With some comments from Control Freak!_ Ohmahfricking gosh, why?! _You know I had to do it to 'em_. Oh my diddly dang goober, just shush!

First off, let's start off with the leader of this band! None other than Robin! _Who has unfairly attractive thighs._ SHUT UP YOU HOE! _Who me? Or you?_ Ugh, anyways, he's basically small and very flippy. Very. Also likes to skillfully whack the shit out of bad dudes. _KiNkY._ You were screaming last time- oh never mind.

Next up is Starfire, the debatable gorlfriend of Robin. _Boobs._ Not gonna argue, her chest is nice but there's more to her than her looks! She's got _boobs_ an insanely nice personality, and very scary eyeballs. Although she's nice, she's an absolute terrifying ball of rage whenever she's mad.

Third in the group is Raven. _She's super scary._ She's litetal hell on Earth. She had a secrrt soft sife shhhh. Anyways, say her name and she'll probably appear right behind you wordlessly. She's a very powerful empath who's terrifying. _And basically a star in every nine year old's fanfiction with a Mary Sue design._

Next is the duo that makes you prepare for trouble, and makes it double. They sometimes take off at the speed of light. Beast Boy! Cyborg! They're solemly swearing they're up to no good. The former being even smaller than Robin, with green skin and the ability to transform into any animal he wishes to. Cyborg is the tallest Titan with biceps that can crush your skull and an insanely wicked canon on his arm.

The leader of the misfits shouts "Titans, go!" and just like releasing a leash on a dog, the titans leap into action.

*twenty three minutes later because I suck at fight scenes*

The Titans arrive at a Pizza parlor, with purple skin and blue hair. The customers at the restaurant don't even bat an eye and just give their heroes peace, knowing that they did their best to keep the city safe and deserve just a brief moment of calm.


End file.
